


Just Roomates

by lalaitskelcey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Roomates AU, Stalking, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaitskelcey/pseuds/lalaitskelcey
Summary: Based off of aTwitter PromptRey and Ben are roommates, but there’s always been a sort of sexual tension between them. During a game of spin the bottle, they get trapped in a closet and told they can’t come out until they kiss.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 199
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Niima was content with how things were right now. She’d only recently opened her own bakery with her best friend Rose, but it was going surprisingly well. She and her boyfriend, Sam, had been dating for a month now and she was finally introducing him to Rose and her roommates. 

Her mother had been concerned when Rey told her she was moving in with three total strangers, but Rey felt lucky to have found them. Poe Dameron, a total playboy who constantly had people in and out of the apartment. Ben Solo, he and Poe had grown up together. Ben was very quiet, and when Rey first moved in she could’ve sworn he didn’t like her. She admits she briefly thought about asking him on a date, but dating her new roommate hadn’t seemed like such a good idea. Finally, Armitage Hux. He and Ben had met in college, and Ben introduced Poe and Hux after they graduated and they all moved to LA together. 

The night was going really well, they’d already finished off two bottles of wine, when Poe stands suddenly. 

“Hey guys, I’ve got a great idea.” Everyone looks at him, with raised eyebrows. “Let’s play spin the bottle.” He grins wickedly. 

Rey’s stomach lurches. She knew he’d gladly smooch anyone here, but Rose had a terrible crush on Hux, and she didn’t really want to submit her to that. She looks over at Rose, whose cheeks are a bright red.

“Poe, I don’t think…” she trails off when she sees Rose shaking her head at her, and smiles. “Fine, why not? Everyone down?” 

No one objects, and Poe cheers and finishes his beer, telling everyone to get in a circle. Their apartment doesn’t have a good space for them to gather around in, so they end up crammed together on the floor in the living room. Rey sits between Sam and Poe, Rose on the other side of Sam, then Ben and Hux. It was also Poe’s idea that they all take a shot before they get started, so everyone was feeling that. Poe goes first, and it lands on Hux, who groans. 

“No, spin again.”

Poe just shakes his head, sitting up on his knees. “Nope, that’s not how it works. Come ‘ere Hugs.”

Everyone cracks up when he grabs Hux’s face and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

Hux wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, scowling at Poe. “Why did I agree to do this?”

Rey’s next, and she takes another sip of her beer and leans forward and spins. It seems like it’ll land on Rose for a second, but then it stops on Ben. Her smile drops, and Ben is staring at her with wide eyes. 

“It’s Ben! I gotta admit, I sorta wished it landed on me. Rey’s the only one in this apartment I haven’t kissed yet, but I think this should be interesting.” Poe claps, and looks between the two of them. 

Rey doesn’t move, and neither does Ben. Sam nudges her, and she looks at him. 

“It’s fine. I mean, if you were worried about me.” He smiles, and she fakes a smile back. 

“Come on, you two. Kiss already!” 

“Poe.” Ben says, giving him a strained look. 

Poe rolls his eyes, “What? That’s the whole point of the game! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Everyone starts chanting with him, and Rey feels her face flush. 

“I swear, I’m gonna lock you two in a closet and not let you out until you do!” Poe says, pointing at both of them.

Rey narrows her eyes at him, “You wouldn’t.” 

Poe smirks, “Watch me.” He jumps up and grabs her arm, and she tries to pull out of his grasp, but he just scoops her up like she weighs nothing. 

“Sam, save me!” She says, but he just chuckles, and gives a thumbs up. “Traitor!” She shouts, punching Poe’s arm. 

“Hux, grab Ben!” 

Hux stands and shrugs, “Sorry.” He pulls Ben up, but him being taller he easily fends him off. Then Sam joins him, and they both wrestle Ben over to the hall closet Poe is shoving Rey into. 

“Poe, I’ll kill you!” She shouts at him, and he just howls with laughter.

“I’m sure you will, cupcake!” Sam and Hux push Ben into the closet, and then Poe slams the door shut. 

“You two can either kiss and we’ll let you out, or you’ll be in there all night!”

She pushes past Ben and bangs on the door. She just hears laughter, and she growls, and turns to Ben.

“Let’s just get this over with so we can get out of here, and I can kill Poe.”

She steps toward him, but he shakes his head.

“I can’t just kiss you, Rey. Sams here.”

She rolls her eyes, “He already said he didn’t care. Come on, Ben. It’s just a kiss.”

He shakes his head again. “Sorry, Rey. I won’t do it like this.”

“Ben! I don’t want to be stuck in here all night!”

Ben crosses his arm, “He won’t leave us in here all night. He’ll get bored and let us out.”

They ended up being in there for over an hour. Poe had passed out on the sofa, so Rose let them out. Ben and Hux carry Poe to his room, and Rey says goodbye to Rose. It wasn’t the plan for Sam to stay the night, but he’d had too many beers and couldn’t drive. He flops down on her bed, and after she changes into her pajamas, she quietly shuts her door and heads to the bathroom. She startles when Ben is already there, standing in the dark.

“Why do you always come in here and leave the light off? I swear you’re trying to give me a heart attack.”

“Sorry. I just brush my teeth in the dark.” 

She walks past him and turns on the light. They brush their teeth next to each other silently, and she notices Ben glancing at her.

“What?” she mumbles with a mouth full of toothpaste

He just shakes his head, and then spits in the sink. “Nothing. Just thinking.” 

She spits her toothpaste out, and rinses. “About what? How awful it would’ve been to have to kiss me?” 

He drops his hand to his side, and looks back up at her. “No. That’s not why I wouldn’t do it.”

“So what was it then?” She crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. 

He just stares at her. She scoffs at him, and turns to leave the bathroom. He grabs her arm, and spins her back around toward him. “What..” he cups her face and presses his lips against hers. Her arms wrap around his neck, and his hands drop to her waist, pulling her against him. She opens her mouth, granting him access and his tongue crashes against hers. His hand goes down to cup her ass, and she moans. She rakes her nails down his back, making him groan against her. 

They pull apart finally, gasping for breath. He leans his forehead against hers, “I wanted our first kiss to be real.” His hands drop from her waist, and he walks past her out of the bathroom. She stands, looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are wide, her mouth hangs open, and her pajamas are disheveled. She reaches a hand up to her mouth, which still tingles from his kiss. 

_What just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**6 months ago**

  
Rey couldn’t believe she’d found such a good offer. $800 a month and super close to the bakery. Sure, it’d be with 3 other roommates, but she could manage. She’d grown up in a group home, anyways. She was supposed to go there at 2:15, and she was a little early.

  
  
  
  


She takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. She hears someone shout, and then the door unlocks. 

“Hey! You must be Rey! I’m Poe.” He holds out his hand for her to shake. 

She takes his hand, smiling. “Nice to meet you.”

“Come on in, meet the other two.”

Honestly, she’d expected the apartment of three men to be much messier. But so far what she could see wasn’t too bad. The entryway led into a small dining room, but the table was being used as a makeshift desk, with two laptops and some papers spread around them. There was a doorway into the kitchen, which looked to be a tad bit cramped, but she didn’t really cook anyways. Poe leads her through the dining room, and into the living room.

“Sorry, it’s a little cramped in here. You can have a seat wherever.” He rubs a hand on his neck, looking sheepish.

She nods, and looks around the room. There were two love seats pushed together in the corner, and an arm chair across from them. Hanging on the wall was a flatscreen, with a small entertainment stand under it with an Xbox. She settles on the arm chair, crossing her legs and setting her bag on her lap. 

“I’ll go grab the other two, they were supposed to be in here already.” He disappears down another hallway, and she checks her phone quickly to see if she has a good signal. She startles when she hears a door slam, turning toward the hallway Poe disappeared in. A man with bright orange hair appears, pulling a sweater on over his head.

“Hello, sorry for that. Our other roommate isn’t a morning person. I’m Armitage, but you can call me Armie, or Hux. Whichever.” He extends his hand toward her. 

She rises slightly, shaking his hand. “But it’s almost two thirty.” She says, with an awkward chuckle.

He looks at his watch, “I suppose it is. He’s not an any type of day person, really.” He takes a seat on the love seat closest to the tv. 

Poe comes back in a moment later, sighing. “Well, Ben will be in shortly, he’s waking up.” He sits down next to Hux, shaking his head. “So, Rey. Are you from this area?” 

She nods, “Yeah, I actually just recently opened a bakery near here, with my friend Rose. I could actually walk there from here.”

“Well that’s neat! Do you know how to cook then?” 

She furrows scrunches her face up, shrugging. “Not really. My friend is the chef, I help with decorating and running the place.”

Poe nods, glancing at the hallway quickly before looking back at her. “I admit, I was surprised when you reached out to me. I would’ve thought a woman would want to live with three dudes.”

She chuckles, “I grew up in foster care, so I spent a lot of time living in close quarters with other people, including the opposite sex, so I didn’t even really think anything of it.” 

Hux leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Where are you from?” 

She shrugs, “I couldn’t say for sure. My earliest memory is from my first foster home, when I was four and half. I’ve had the accent forever, as well.”

He frowns, sitting up. “Sorry to hear that.”

She shrugs, hoping they can just change the subject. “It’s all in the past. Where are you guys from?”

Poe raises his hand, “Ben and I are from Washington. We’ve been friends since we were kids because our moms worked together,” he puts a hand to his chest, “I’m his best friend.” 

Hux rolls his eyes, looking away from Poe and back at her, “I’m from Dublin. I met Ben in college, and it was his idea for the three of us to move here together. We’ve been here for two years now. We’ve had a few different roommates in that time, neither…. particularly great. So we’re hoping to find a good match this time.”

She hears footsteps, and turns to see a very tall man walk past her, sitting on the unoccupied loveseat. He crosses his arms, and leans his head back. 

“Ben, you could at least introduce yourself.” Poe says, raising an eyebrow. 

Without lifting his head, he waves, “I’m Ben.” His hand drops, and he doesn’t say anything else.

“H-hello. I’m Rey.” She says, stammering over her words.

Poe and Hux ask her some more questions, and she swears Ben is asleep. Poe shows her the room, and the bathroom she would be sharing with Ben. They chat a little bit more, and then Rey needs to leave for work.

“Well, it was nice meeting you all.” She pulls her keys out of her bag, and stands.

“You too, and we’ll let you know when we make a decision.” Poe stands, and walks her to the door, then leans closer and whispers, “Sorry about Ben, we all had a late night last night, and he doesn’t function well on little sleep.” 

She chuckles, and shakes her head. “It’s okay, really. I tend to be the same way.” With a wave, she takes her leave, and Poe shuts the door after her. 

“So, what’d ya think? I told you she seemed nice.” He asks Hux, who came to join himin the entryway. 

The redhead nods, “She seems pretty nice. Honestly, I’d rather her than the other guy we interviewed.” 

“No.” Ben calls from the living room. They both walk back to the living room, looking at him quizzically.

“No? Why? You were asleep for her whole interview.”

Ben sits up, pushing his hair out of his face. “Not the whole time. She sounds like she has too much baggage. We don’t need someone like her complicating things around here.”

Poe plops down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “I think you’re just afraid you’ll fall in love with her.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “Hardly. She’s not even my type.”


	3. Chapter 3

** Present day, after the kiss **

  
When Ben gets back to his room, he shuts his door and leans his head against it a little too forcefully. 

“Ow.” He mutters.  _ Why’d I do that why’d I do that why’d I do that _

He walks over to his bed and flops himself down on it. He’d probably just ruined his friendship with Rey, and all he could think about was how she had moaned and dragged her nails down his back. He rubs his hands down his face, trying to ignore his growing erection. He doesn’t even know why he did it, she just looked so agitated with him. Just because he couldn’t give a reason for not kissing her. So naturally, he kissed her. Why didn’t she push him away, though? He rolls over on his side, and tries to banish the thoughts away from his mind and go to sleep.

Rey sits on the couch, chewing on her thumb nail. She couldn’t go back in her room right now, not with Sam sleeping in her bed. Not when all she could think about was how good Ben’s lips had felt, his hands against her waist. She shakes her head, trying to rid the thoughts from her head. 

She’d spent the first two months living here thinking he disliked her, but she eventually just realized he was really introverted and took time to get to know people. After he’d started being more friendly, she’d briefly had a crush on him. But she had quickly dismissed it, thinking there was no way he had feelings for her. That was why when Sam had asked her on a date, she’d said yes. And Ben was her roommate! She’s pulled from her thoughts when her phone goes off again, and it’s a text from Rose

  
  


—

When Ben stumbles out of his room at 7 am, he’s surprised to see Rey asleep on the couch. He walks as quietly as he can past her and goes into the kitchen. He’s not ready to face her yet, so he prays she stays asleep until after he leaves for work. The coffee maker would wake her up for sure, so he’ll just get coffee before he gets to the office. He grabs a granola bar, and as he’s walking out of the kitchen, he sees Rey sit up and stretch. Her eyes are still closed, so he runs past her and shuts himself back in his room. His heart is racing, and he hopes she didn’t even notice him. He hears footsteps go past his room, and then the bathroom door closes. He gets dressed in record time, and is out the door before Rey comes out of the bathroom. 

—

She stands looking at herself in the mirror, and rolls her neck.  That’s what I get for falling asleep on the couch She hears the front door slam shut, and she raises an eyebrow. Ben never left this early. She walks out of the bathroom, and sure enough his keys and his shoes are gone.  Is he avoiding me?

  
  
  


** Hux texting Ben  **

**  
Poe texting Ben  
  
  
**

When Ben sees Hux get to work, he ducks down at his desk, hoping he doesn’t notice him. But obviously not, because he heads right toward him. 

“What the hell, Solo? I had to drive a whiny and hungover Poe to work. Why’d you leave early?”

He shrugs, trying to look indifferent. 

“I just woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep. I also needed to catch up on paper work.” He holds up a stack of paper, hoping Hux doesn’t remember he finished it all yesterday. 

The redhead crosses his arm, and scowls at him. “You’re a shit liar, Solo. You owe me.” He grumbles and turns to walk to his own desk. 

He leans his head back, closing his eyes.  I can’t keep avoiding her. But what am I even supposed to say? He hears a knocking sound, and sits up and opens his eyes.

“Hey, sleepy head. It’s a little early for nap time.” Amilyn Holdo is standing next to his desk, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you get a chance to look over that case yet?”

Ben nods, picking the file up from his desk. “I think they’d have a shot at winning. I’ll take it on, if you want me to.”

She nods, and takes a seat across from him, “I’d appreciate it. You know, your mom called me. Asked me to make sure you’re eating enough.” She tilts her head, tapping her fingers on her knee. “Neither of us are convinced you are. No offense, but you look like shit.”

He rolls his eyes, chuckling. “I know I do. I haven’t been sleeping well lately, that’s all.” He knows she won’t believe that, but she doesn’t press him. 

“Call your mom, she worries about you.” She waves and heads back to her office.

Part of the whole reason he moved to LA was to work at Amilyn’s firm. She was a brilliant lawyer, and he’d always admired her when he was growing up


	4. Chapter 4

**Poe texting Hux later that day**

  


**—  
**

Rey parks her car and leans her head against the steering wheel and sighs, as she recalls her awkward goodbye with Sam that morning.

“ _Sorry, was I snoring too loud last night?” He asks, drinking his coffee._

_ She raises an eyebrow, “No? Why would you think that?” _

_ He sets his cup down, “Because you weren’t in the room when I woke up.” _

_ She feels her stomach drop,  _ I thought he didn’t notice.

“ _O-oh no, it wasn’t that. I couldn’t sleep and didn’t want to bother you.”_

_ He nods, and leans toward her. She turns her head at the last moment, and his lips just press to her cheek. He looks thrown off by it, but doesn’t say anything.  _

_ “Okay, I have to get going now. See ya.” _

“ _Bye_.”

She groans, and accidentally beeps her horn. She jumps, and looks around to see if anyone saw her do it. When she gets inside, Rose pounces.

“So did you text Ben? Did you say anything to Sam? How’d he take it? Was he mad?”

Rey shakes her head, waving her hands, “Calm down, and ask one thing at a time.”

Her friend takes a deep breath, “Did you text Ben?”

Rey just sighs, and sets her bag down. “No. I don’t know what to say!” 

“Well did you talk to Sam?”

“Kinda?” She shrugs.

Rose raises an eyebrow, “Kinda? What do you mean ‘kinda?’”

“I mean, we didn’t talk about what happened, but we said a few words and then he left. And when he leaned in to kiss me, I didn’t feel right about it and turned away at the last minute.”

“What?! You just gave him the cold shoulder?!”

Rey furrows her brow, “No! I just didn’t kiss him.”

“Rey, that’s pretty much giving him the cold shoulder. Because to him, everything was fine between you two last night, and this morning you barely say anything to him and don’t kiss him back?” She crosses her arms.

Rey pinches the bridge of her nose, “Okay, fine. I guess I did. What am I supposed to do now?”

Poe Texting Rey

  
  


—

Rey taps her fingers on her steering wheel, waiting for Poe to get done with work. She thinks back to what Rose told her,

_ “Talk to Sam. I think you should tell him about the kiss.” _

She really didn’t want to, but considering how raked with guilt she felt, she was doing it anyways. A knock at her window makes her jump, and she turns and sees Poe waving at her. She unlocks the door, and he gets in.

“Why couldn’t Ben or Hux give you a ride exactly? They work in the building next to yours.”

Poe just rolls his eyes, “Well, Ben left early this morning and couldn’t give me a ride, and Hugs told me he  isn’t  my best friend, so I can’t even stand to look at them right now.”

She raises an eyebrow. She was definitely used to his dramatics by now, but they still never ceased to amaze her. 

“Oh, look. There’s traitor number 1 right now.” He rolls down the window and shouts, “Ben! I have a new best friend now!”

Her stomach lurches, and sure enough she sees Ben just coming out of work. He just shakes his head at Poe, and keeps walking toward his car. He glances at her when he walks past, and she quickly looks away. 

“Can’t believe him. When does he ever go to work early?” He rolls the window back up and leans his head back. 

She just shrugs, and starts her car.

When they get back to the apartment, Poe gets out first and waits for Ben to get out of his car. “Why were you ignoring me all day?” 

Ben shuts his door and slings his bag over his shoulder. “Because unlike you, I actually have to work at my job.”

Poe huffs, “Hey, I work! And you’re a trust fund baby, it’s not like you actually  have  to work.”

Ben rolls his eyes, “Yes, and that’s why I’m a public defense attorney. To help people who can’t afford a lawyer.”

Poe just slings an arm over his shoulder and pulls him down to ruffle his hair, “Yea, yea, we get it. You’re a good person.”

Rey can’t help but chuckle at the two men, and once Poe releases Ben, he walks ahead of them into their apartment building. Ben fixes his hair and then turns toward her. She averts her eyes and starts inside, when he stops her with a hand on her arm. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that yesterday. I really hope I didn’t ruin our friendship.”

She looks at him over her shoulder, and shrugs, putting what she hopes is a convincing smile on her face. “No big deal. We’re cool.”

He frowns, but doesn’t say anything else. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


Ben sits at the table, chin resting in his palm as he looks at his laptop. He takes off his glasses, and rubs his eyes. His head was throbbing; it had been a long day. He hears someone attempting to unlock the door, and then he hears keys clatter to the ground and a softly mumbled curse. He gets up and opens the door, and sees Rey crouched down with her head in her hands. 

“Rough day?” 

She looks up at him, “Yeah, you could say that.” She grabs her keys and stands back up.

He steps back to give her room to come in. She walks straight to the living room, flopping down on one of the loveseats. He sits down in the arm chair across from her.

“I had a pretty shit day, too.”

She glances over at him, “Work?”

He nods, “I’m had to break the news to some grandparents trying to get custody of their granddaughter that she has to stay with her foster parents. They were devastated.”

She sits up, “Why wouldn’t they? That’s ridiculous.”

“The wife is confined to a wheelchair, and they don’t meet income requirements. Their daughter is a drug addict, and stole all of their savings.”

Rey’s vision blurs, and she feels dizzy. She closes her eyes, trying to stay anchored in the present. 

‘ _You never should’ve been born!_ ’

‘ _Useless, you can’t even do anything!_ ’

She takes a shallow breath, and feels her hands shaking. 

“Rey, are you okay?” She hears Ben say, but she can’t respond, just shakes her head. Her heart feels like it’s beating out of her chest, and she gasps. 

“I can’t... I can’t...” She feels Ben sit down next to her, and he takes her hands. 

“Rey, look at me.” She can’t, her face feels numb, and shes gasping for breath.

“Rey.” He says calmly, and puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his chest. “Just try to take a deep breath,” She tries, but a sob just escapes her throat. He rubs a hand down her back, “It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re safe.” He repeats it until her breathing returns to normal, and feeling returns to her face. 

“Are you feeling a little better?” He asks her, still rubbing her back. 

She nods, “Yes. Thank you.” She leans away from him, and offers a weak smile.

“Don’t worry about it,” he squeezes her shoulder, “do you wanna talk about it?”

She takes a deep breath, “I haven’t had a panic attack in a few years. My parents were drug addicts, and my grandfather tried to get me away from them. He died of a heart attack before he was able to.” She looks back at Ben,and he looks sad. “Rose is the only other person who knows. I used to see a therapist, but I’d been fine for so long,” She chuckles without humor, “apparently it’s time to go back.”

“If it gets like this again, you can always come to me. No matter what time of day or night,” he removes his hand from her shoulder, and she tries to ignore how her heart lurches, “I know how they feel, no one should have to go through them alone.”

** The next day **

  
  
  


She smiles at her phone, and sets it down on her night stand. She didn’t know what she’d do without Rose sometimes. Part of her just wants to stay in bed all day, but she knows she’ll just feel worse if she does that. She goes to her closest to look through her small box of books, and finds one she had been meaning to read. She decides to go read in the living room, and when she sits down on the arm chair, she sees Ben at the table working on his laptop. 

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” She asks him. 

He turns his head toward her, “Today’s a work from home day. I do it sometimes to get a break.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Is it really a break if you’re still working?”

He chuckles, “Yes, because the hardest part for me is being around lots of people and all the noise.” 

“Makes sense. I’ll let you work, then.” She opens the book and starts reading.

He keeps glancing at her as he works, and hopes she doesn’t notice. He had actually planned to go in today, but after what happened with Rey the day before, he told Amilyn he’d be taking his work from home day earlier then usual. He doesn’t have that much to do today, just answering questions for people who need legal advice. He can see dark circles under her eyes, and wonders if she even got any sleep. Her phone goes off, and she looks at it and rolls her eyes before setting it back down. 

“Everything okay?” He asks her. 

“Just peachy.” She replies, without looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  


She stays in her room as she waits for her face mask to dry, and decides to finally fold her laundry that had been sitting in the basket for a week now. She feels a little proud once she finishes, and goes to wash off the face mask. She goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and notices Ben laying with his head on the table. When she walks past, she hears a quiet snore. She chuckles, and just shakes her head. 

_Working from home, right_.

She leans against the table and watches him, his face looking so relaxed. He almost never looks this relaxed, or this peaceful. She starts to reach over and brush his hair out of his face, but her hands stops midway  what am I doing? She sighs, and drops her hand back to her side. But her gaze drifts down to his full lips, and she feels her heart flutter. She’d never seen a man with such full lips before Ben fucking Solo. Damn him and his wonderful lips. She shakes her head and walks back to her room before she does something she’ll regret.

She goes back to work the next day, glad to have something to do. She enjoyed her day off, but she usually prefers to stay busy. She balances the cash drawer, mops the floors, and cleans the display cases. By the time rose gets there, the stores ready to be opened for the day.

”Hey, look at you! You almost never come in this early.”

Rey just rolls her eyes, “I know, but I wanted to make up for being gone.”

”Come on, Rey. I told you it’s fine! We weren’t even that busy.”

”Yeah, yeah. But I’m gonna do it anyways.”

”I’m gonna get started on that birthday cake for tomorrow, and there’s one being picked up today that still needs iced.”

”I’ll do it, it’s not too complicated is it?”

”Nah, just an ombré with some flowers.”

”Ombré, my favorite.”

—

Ben pulls clothes from his closet, trying to figure out what to wear to his parents this weekend. He hadn’t visited in a while, and Luke was going to be there; whom he hadn’t seen in 5 years. His mother had done her best not to push him, giving him space to cool off. But she was getting tired of her brother and son being at odds with each other.   
  


He pulls out a dark blue dress shirt, but just looking at it he can tell the sleeves are too short. _Why do I still have this?_ He tosses it on his bed, making a mental note to start a pile of clothes to get rid of.

—

Rey stretches, making her back pop. She would stay longer, but she had plans to go to Sams place later. (plus Rose would complain if she tried to stay longer than nine hours). She grabs her bag, pulling her keys out and calls to Rose over her shoulder.

”I’m headed out, see you tomorrow!”

”Bye! Good luck!”

****  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Ben throws his door open, and pulls on the first pair of shoes he sees. He grabs his keys and then runs out of the apartment. When he goes to unlock his car, he notices Rey’s car parked a few spots away, barely within the lines. Glancing in the drivers side window, he doesn’t see her. But there’s a person sized lump in the backseat, under a blanket. He softly knocks on the window, trying not to startle her. 

“Rey?” 

He sees the blanket move slightly, but she doesn’t sit up. 

“Rey, open the door please.”

She reaches a hand out and unlocks the door, and he pulls it open. He hears her sniffling, and he kneels down next to her. He pulls the blanket away from her face, and she has her eyes squeezed shut. Her face is flushed and her eyes are swollen. 

“Let’s go inside, okay?”

She shakes her head, and curls in on herself more. He stands, and reaches a hand down to her. She opens one eye and looks up at him. She sniffles, and sits up, taking his offered hand. When she gets out of the car, she trips over her own feet, and he catches her before she falls.

“It’s okay, I got you.”

She looks like she about to start crying again, so he picks her up, one hand behind her knees and the other supporting her back. 

When they get back in the apartment, he carries her back to her room and lays her down on her bed. When he starts to leave, she grabs his sleeve.

“Please.” She says, her voice sounding hoarse.

He nods, and sits down on the edge of her bed and holds her hand. After about 10 minutes, he thinks she falls asleep. 

He just sits and watches her, her hand still clutching his. He must doze off, because he startles awake when her hand pulls from his. 

“Ben? You stayed?”

He nods, rubbing his neck. “I said I would.”

She takes a deep breath, sitting up. “Thank you.”

“Do you wanna talk about it? You don’t have to, obviously, just if you want-“

“Yes.” She pulls her blanket around her shoulders. “I do.”

He just blinks are her, and nods.

She told him about the argument with Sam, and how he wanted her to move out of the apartment; about how she snapped and said he was being ridiculous. She must have struck a nerve when she said that, and then Sam had started yelling.

“I wasn’t afraid of him, I knew he wasn’t going to hurt me, but my throat tightened, and I knew I was on the verge of a panic attack. I just kept thinking about.... about my parents.” She wipes a tear from her face. “I asked him to stop yelling, and he ignored me. I felt like I couldn’t breath. So I grabbed my stuff and barely got to my car before I had a full blown attack. I partly expected him to come after me, to see if I was okay. But he only texted me and said we were through.” 

Ben is clenching his fists in his lap, trying to keep his face neutral.

“How long were you in your car before I found you?”

She rubs a hand down her face, sniffling. “I’m not sure. Maybe an hour?”

He exhales, “Did Sam know? About...”

“He knew some. About me being in foster care, and that my parents mistreated me. I hadn’t told him the whole thing.” 

He reaches a hand out to put on her shoulder, and she looks up at him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Ben, it’s not-“

He shakes his head, “If I hadn’t.... kissed you, none of this would have happened.”

“He showed his true colors. I suspect he would have eventually anyways.” She smiles, but there’s no warmth behind it. “I should probably call Rose, let her know I’m alive.”

He pulls his hand back from her shoulder, “I texted her. Well, I texted Hux, who probably texted her.”

She sighs, “Thank you. It might sound strange considering I was just sleeping, but I’m exhausted.”

He stands, putting his hands in his pockets. “I get it, believe me. Panic attacks are draining.”

Her face falls, and she looks like she might question him, but he just turns away from her and leaves her room, calling over his shoulder. “Goodnight, Rey.”

__  
  


Rey goes back to work the next day, despite Ben and Rose telling her she shouldn’t. But she can’t just keep wallowing in her room, it makes her feel even worse.   
  
  
  


Rey couldn’t believe him. He breaks up with her, and now he’s desperate to get back with her? She blocks his number, and sets her phone down. She really needed to get this cake decorated since the customer was coming to pick it up in the morning. She wasn’t the best at it, but luckily this was a pretty simple cake. Just needed a bit more pipping on the top and it was good to go. 

  


Once she finished she put the cake in the fridge and started locking up for the night. Once she get into her car, she gets a call from an unknown number. She frowns at her phone, and sends it voice mail.  If it’s important, they’ll leave a message. She also notices a few texts from Poe.

She rolls her eyes, and sends a quick reply. She hadn’t even realized it was Friday already, the week seemed to have gone by in a blur. After she picks up their food, she opens the door and yells, “Food!”

Poe jumps around the corner, startling her so she nearly drops the bag. 

“Christ, Poe! Trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Well, sorry, I’m hungry. You’re late tonight.” He snatches the bag from her and she takes off her shoes and jacket. 

“Some of us stay late at our jobs to make sure the work gets done.” She says, raising an eyebrow at him.

He puts a hand over his chest, a mock expression of shock on his face. “Ouch, Rey.”

She chuckles and goes to drop her bag in her room. Ben is just coming out of his room. 

“Thanks for getting the food.”

She just shrugs, “It was my turn, anyways.”

“Still.” He smiles, and walks towards the kitchen. 

She puts her bag on her bed, and her phone buzzes, notifying her of another missed call from an unknown number, and a voice mail. But when she plays it, it’s only a second long and there’s no sound. She just deletes it and doesn’t think anything of it. When she leaves her room, she knocks on Hux’s door, assuming he’s napping. 

“Foods here.” She just hears a grumble, and heads for the kitchen. Poe is nearly done with his food, and Ben is just sitting down to eat his. She just gives Poe a look, and he rolls his eyes.

“What, I told you I was hungry.”

She grabs her food and sits in her normal spot between the two of them. A few minutes later, a very sleepy Hux comes out of his room to join them. 

“Thanks.” He mumbles, his eyes not even looking up. 

“So what’s everyone’s plans for the weekend? Anything fun? Going clubbing? Getting drinks? God knows I wanna do something.”

“Working.” Ben says in between bites.

Hux just nods, “Same.”

Poe looks at Rey with a raised eyebrow, “You and me then?”

She shakes her head, “I have to work, too. We have two weddings, and a child’s birthday party.”

Poe drops his head down on the table and grumbles, “Fine, I guess I’ll have to resort to asking someone from work. That new guy in tech support is really cute.”

Ben snorts, “I thought you said you were done trying to peruse people from work. Didn’t it go badly when those two interns found out you slept with both of them?”

Poe just shrugs, leaning back in his chair. “Eh, whatever. If I just make it clear from the beginning that it’s just causal, there shouldn’t be any problem.” 

“Right.” Ben says, rolling his eyes before standing and grabbing his plate. “I have to be in early tomorrow, so I’m going to bed. Night.”

Hux just grunts in agreement, before going back to his room as well. 

Rey checks her phone and sees two more missed calls from an unknown number, and frowns.

“What’s that about?” 

She looks up at Poe, and just smiles and puts her phone back down. “Nothing.”

“I’ve hardly seen you all week. Aren’t you working too much? And don’t make another joke, I’m serious.” 

She tries to make her smile convincing, “I’m fine, we just have so much going on lately. We’re training two new people, and Rose can’t help much with that cause she needs to be in the kitchen.” She shrugs. “I like it, being busy.”

Poe just looks doubtful, but doesn’t question her. “So hows Sam? He must be lonely, with you working all the time.”

She just swallows, keeping the smile plastered on her face, “He’s fine, he knows work is important to me.” She stands and fakes a yawn. “I’m beat, I’m going to bed.” She doesn’t wait for Poe to respond before she turns and goes to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


Ben leans back in his chair, sighing. He hadn’t lied, several of his co-workers were out with the flu right now, and he was helping pick up their cases. But most of them were small stuff, and easily managed. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Rey. 

She was keeping busy and acting like everything was fine. But he could see the dark circles under her eyes, and she didn’t eat meals with them anymore; claiming she already ate before she came home or she just wasn’t hungry. Even Hux and Poe thought that was odd, considering they all knew how much she loved food, often eating more than any of them. 

He wanted to ask if she was okay, ask if there’s anything he can do to help. But every time he tries to say something, it’s like she knows what he’ll ask and she just shuts down. He eventually just stoped trying. 

A knock on his door disrupts him from his thoughts. 

“Do you have a minute?” Jannah asks him.

He nods, closing his laptop. “What’s up?”

“I have this client who I helped about a year ago, she had to get a restraining order against her ex-boyfriend for stalking. It’s almost up, and now his lawyer is trying to get the whole thing thrown out. They’re also suing for slander and seeking compensation.”

“What evidence did she present for the stalking?”

“Threatening text messages, showing up at her work and harassing her, he even grabbed her by her arm when she opening her apartment door to tell him to leave. Left a bruise.”

Ben furrow his brow. “And the lawyer thinks they can get it thrown out?”

She sighs, and hands him the file she’s holding . “They’re claiming now that she was the abusive one, and he was just defending himself.” She rolls her eyes.

Ben opens up the file, looking through the copies of the texts. He flips to the picture of the bruise on the woman’s arm, shaking his head. 

“And what did-“ he freezes, looking down at the photo of the ex boyfriend, a picture of Sam. He immediately drops the file and jumps up from his desk, grabbing his phone and his keys. 

“Wha- Ben?! Where are you going?”

_________  
  


Rey shuts her car door and sighs. She was very glad to be home, and ready to collapse into bed. She locks it, and start walking toward the apartment. 

“Rey!” 

She freezes, recognizing the voice. She turns around and sees Sam jogging up to her.

“What are you doing here?” She asks him.

“Why haven’t you been answering my calls?”

“What calls?” But even as she asks, she realizes he’s the one who’s been calling her from anonymous numbers.

Stupid Stupid Stupid 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She responds, taking a small step away from him. 

“I’ve been texting and calling. Why can’t you just hear me out? I fucked up, I know that. Please, just give me another chance.”

“I think you should leave now.”

“Rey! Please!” He shouts at her, and she can’t help when she flinches.

Sam just shakes his head, “Don’t do that. Don’t act like I’ve hit you or something.” 

“I’m not, but you know how I feel about shouting. Now please leave.”

She turns to walk away, and then she feels his hand grab her elbow. She tries to shake him off, but his grip just tightens. 

“You’re not being fair, just let me explain.”

“You’re hurting me, let go.” She again tries to free her arm, but he pulls her back toward him.

“Just look at me!”

“Take your hand off her. Now.”

She turns to see Ben, out of breath and a dark look in his eyes. 

“Just stay out of this, it doesn’t-“

“Now.” He practically growls.

His hand falls away, and she steps away from him toward Ben, who places a hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?”

She glares at Sam, but nods. “I’ll probably have a bruise on my arm.”

“Is he why you wouldn’t move out? Are you sleeping with him? Fucking whore-“

Whatever else he was going to say is cut off by Ben lunging at him and punching him in the face. Sam falls backwards, clutching his nose. 

“What the fuck! I’ll sue you!”

“Good luck with that.” Ben says, and places a hand on her back to guide her to the apartment past Sam.

Once they’re in the building, she tries to take a deep breath and it comes out as a sob.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ben says, unlocking the door. He opens it and motions for Rey to go in first. Once inside, she drops her bag and kneels down on the floor, wrapping her arms around herself as she begins crying.

“Rey,” Ben drops to his knees in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “he’s an asshole, please don’t listen to what he said.”

She hiccups and shakes her head. “It’s not what he said. I was just-just so scared. It felt like with my parents...”

“I’m so sorry.” He pulls her into his chest, and she wraps her arms around his torso and sobs into his shoulder. 

“I can help you get a restraining order. You don’t have to be bothered by him anymore.”

She nods, and sniffles.

“Thank you.”

Ben keeps his word, and she gets a restraining order against him. When a bruise appears on her arm the next day, Ben insists she press charges, telling her about the other ex girlfriend having the same experience.   
  


Afterwards, she offers to buy him dinner as thanks, and he accepts. Once they come home, they stand in the hall between their rooms talking for a while, and Rey almost thinks he’ll kiss her but to her disappointment he doesn’t. _He doesn’t have feelings for me, he was just being a good friend._

Two weeks later, Rose takes her out for drinks, letting her vent about everything. The next day,  Rey sits up with a groan. Her head is pounding, and her mouth is dry.  _ I should’ve drank more water _ she thinks, and she rolls out of Roses bed. Of course Rose only had two drinks, to make sure Rey didn’t do anything crazy. They got an Uber home and then stayed up a few more hours before crashing. That was only about four hours ago, so she didn’t get much sleep.

“Rose?” Rey calls out, stumbling into the hallway. 

“In the kitchen!” Her friend responds.

“Please tell me you made coffee.”

Rose holds up a mug, “You know it.”

Rey takes the cup, sighing, “You’re a goddess.”

“I know.” Rose winks.

“I barely remember anything after that fourth shot, please tell me I didn’t try to strip or anything.”

“No, no striping. But you kept going on about how you wanted to climb a really tall tree, and how you wished the tree was there last night? I had no idea what you were talking about, but it was hilarious.”

Rey sets her cup down, a bad feeling in her stomach. “A really tall tree? Did I mean-“ she gasps, and runs back to the room, looking for her cell phone.

_ Please just have been a dream please please please... _

But when she checks her texts, she knows it wasn’t a dream.

“Fuck!”

“What happened?” Rose pops into the room behind her.

Rey flips back on the bed, “I drunk texted Ben.”

“Lemme see!”

  
  
  
  
  


“I mean, it could’ve been worse?” Rose says, handing her phone back.

“It’s still pretty bad!” 

“Well, it sounds like he knows you were pretty drunk. He probably didn’t think anything of it.”

Rey just groans again, putting a pillow over her face.

-Ben texting Poe after getting Rey’s texts-

  
  
  


After Rose drops her off at her apartment, she unlocks the door as quietly as she can, hoping no one is awake yet. She slips off her shoes and sneaks inside. She starts down the hall to her bedroom, when Bens door opens.

“Shit!” She jumps, placing a hand over her heart. “Sorry, you startled me.” She tries to laugh, but it sounds forced even to her.

“Sorry. How’re you feeling?”

“Hungover.” She rubs her eye with her palm, desperately wanting this conversation to be over.

He just nods, leaning against his door. “You need anything? I was probably gonna head to the store.”

“Nah, I’m good.” She waves a hand. “Probably gonna try to nap.”

He chuckles, and steps out of his room. “Good luck with that.”

She quickly slips into her room, and leans back against her door.  God, I’m never drinking again. I just make a fool of myself.

She steps toward her closet and pulls out some pajamas and changes into them. She’s about to get into her bed when there’s a knock at her door. She opens the door to see Ben leaning with a hand on her door frame. 

“I’m sorry, but I have to ask. Do you remember what you said last night?”

She just shrugs, “Not really, I was... pretty drunk.”

“You said you wanted to kiss me again, and that it was the best kiss you-“

“Okay, okay! I do remember. I was just drunk and lonely, it didn’t mean anything. Just forget it happened.” She smiles at him, but he just frowns.

“You’re a terrible liar, Rey.”

She scoffs, “I am not.”

“Really? So you haven’t thought about kissing me again?”

She feels herself flush, and she just shakes her head, not sure she can answer. 

He reaches a hand out and cups her cheek, and she looks at him with furrowed brows. 

“What are you....” but as she sees him leaning his head toward her, she knows what he’s doing.

He slowly leans toward her, giving her plenty of time to pull away if she wants, but she doesn’t. So he takes that as an okay. He presses his lips to hers, and it’s just as amazing as he remembers. Her arms go around his neck, and he deepens the kiss. He licks at her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth letting him in. His other hand goes to her waist, pulling her against him. He pulls away just slightly, both of them panting. 

“Is this okay?” He asks, opening his eyes to look at her.

“Yes. Wait,” he stops, preparing to step away, but she doesn’t loosen her arms around his neck. “Hux and Poe?”

“Hux is at work and Poe said he was going out with Finn again.”

She just nods, and pulls him back down for another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut until it gets the part where Ben says ‘I need to tell you something.’

His head spins, his senses are overwhelmed with her. He slides his hands down to her ass, squeezing. She tugs at his hair, and starts pulling him into her room. 

“Wait, are you sure-“ 

“Yes. Now shut up.” She back him up to her bed and pushes him back, and straddles him. She pulls his shirt off in between kisses, and starts to unzip his jeans. He gently takes her wrists, and she starts to protest but he shushes her. 

“Let me first.” He flips her over so she’s on her back and he kisses her again, making a trail down her neck and chest. She moans, tangling her fingers in his hair. He slides his hands up her stomach, pushing her shirt up. She’s not wearing a bra so it makes it that much easier to suck one of her already hardened nipples into his mouth.

“Ben..” she moans, arching her back.

He works his way down, pulling her shorts down as he goes. He groans when he sees how wet she already is, seeping through her underwear.

“Can I-“

“Yes, please!” She cries out, pushing her own underwear down. He chuckles and helps her pull them all the way off. He pulls one of her legs over his shoulder and presses his lips against her clit. She gasps, pushing herself up on her elbows to watch him. He keeps his eyes on hers as he licks a strip up her cunt, and she drops back down on her bed. He’s intoxicated from the way she tastes, and he can’t get enough. He lavishes his tongue over her clit, and through her folds. He uses the hand not griping her thigh to slowly push one finger into her entrance. She sucks in a ragged breath, tugging on his hair even more. He thrusts his finger into her, feeling her clench. 

“B-Ben...” she moans, “please...”

He adds another finger, and closes his mouth around her clit, sucking hard. He feels her legs start to tremble, and she clenches around his fingers. She comes with a scream, practically pulling his hair out. He works her through the aftershock, and she gently pushes him away a second later. She’s panting, but she tugs at his arm to bring him closer. He leans on his elbows over her, and she grabs his face down to kiss him. She pushes him down then, and sits up to swing a leg over his thighs. 

“My turn.”

—

Part of Rey still can’t believe this is happening. She just had one of the best orgasms of her life from Ben freaking Solo. A man she’s basically had a crush on since she moved in. 

She unzips his jeans, and lifts up on her knees so she can tug them down. He lies back, panting slightly as he watches her. She can already see how hard he is, and is slightly shocked (but also not that surprised, he is a giant after all) to see his considerable length when she pulls him free of his boxer briefs. She licks her hand, before reaching down and putting her hand around the base of his shaft. She starts with a few gentle strokes, and his head drops back and his hands find her thighs, gripping them right. She leans down, placing her mouth just over the head. He groans, lifting his head to look at her.

“If you keep doing that I’m not gonna last.”

She removes her mouth, keeping a hold as she smiles up at him, “We can’t have that then, can we?” She sits up, continuing to gently stroke him. “Are you clean?” 

He nods, smoothing his hands up and down her thighs. 

She smiles, “So am I, and I’m on the pill.” 

He practically growls, as he sits up and slants his mouth over hers, licking into her mouth. He lifts her from his lap, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off. He quickly settles her back down, and she places her hands on his shoulders as he places a hand on her waist, the other aligning his cock with her entrance. As she sinks down onto him, they both gasp at the sensation. They sit like that for a moment, foreheads presses together. Then Rey starts rocking her hips, his grip on her waist practically bruising. He slides a hand up her spine, and into her hair. He tugs her head back, biting at her neck and then soothing it with his tongue. Just rocking her hips against him feels amazing, but she needs more.

“Ben....” she looks down at him, panting. He just nods, and carefully flips them so he doesn’t slip out. He leans over her, bracing one elbow next to her head. 

“Do you need me to go harder, sweetheart?”

She feels a shrill go through her at the tone of his voice, at how deep and husky it sounds. 

“Please.” 

He presses his lips to hers, and braces a hand against her hip, “Since you asked so nicely.”

He pulls nearly all the way out, and then slams his hips into hers, and she wraps her arms around his back. She whimpers, and he greedily takes it all in with his mouth against hers. The hand at her waist moves down to pull one of her legs up, and it helps him hit just the right spot inside of her. She groans, scratching her nails down his back.

“You gonna come for me again, sweetheart?”

She can’t answer, just nods as another moan rips from her throat. He presses his hips closer to hers as he slams into her, pressing against her clit. She arches her back against him as her toes curl and her eyes squeeze shut and she sees white behind her eyes. Her walls fluttering around him pulls him down with her. His face drops into the crook of her neck as she feels him spill inside her, and he slowly thrusts a few more times as they both come back down. She can feel both their hearts racing where his chest presses against hers. He drops on top of her, and she savors his body pressing her down. He makes to roll off of her, but she just holds tighter, pressing kisses to his neck. She finally releases him, and he shifts off of her, laying on his side.

“Rey, I have to tell you something.”

She chuckles, eyes closing in exhaustion. “Can it wait till later?”

He gently turns her face toward his, and she opens her eyes to look at him. 

“Honestly, I should of told you before this,” he licks his lips, “I like you. Have liked you. Almost since the beginning.” 

She sits up, exhaustion momentarily forgotten.

“What? You acted like you couldn’t stand me?”

He sits up too, “I know, I’m sorry. I acted like an idiot. I haven’t been with anyone else for a while, and I- I just got used to rejection. If you don’t want to.... be with me I understand.”

She tackles him back down on her bed with fervent kisses all over his face. “You _are_ an idiot.” She attacks his lips with her own. “Because I liked you since I moved in here.”

“What?” He stares at her, a look of bewilderment on his face. 

“I moved on because I thought it would never happen. Well, just set my feelings aside, really.”

“So I just hadn’t been oblivious, you wouldn’t of- with Sam-“

She silences him with her lips, “It doesn’t matter now.” 

Neither of them get much sleep that night.  


—

-Poe texting the group chat a few hours later-

  


The next morning is extremely awkward, with Hux just trying to avoid looking at them, and Poe keeps grinning at them. 

Later, Rey sits at the table on her laptop, her legs under her and wearing one of Bens shirts. Ben works on his laptop, but doesn’t get much done, finding himself too distracted with the woman sitting next to him. She squints at her screen, trying to work on finances for the bakery.

“I can feel you watching me, you know.” She quirks an eyebrow and glances at him. 

He just chuckles, closing his laptop. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

She rests her elbow on the table, propping her chin on her fist. “And what would that be?”

“Come with me to my parent’s this weekend.”

“I-“ she stammers, unsure what to say. She’s never met a boyfriends parents before.  _Is Ben even my boyfriend? We literally just realized our feeling for each other yesterday before_ -

“Hey, you don’t have to over think it. You’ve met my mom before, she’s pretty easy going. I think you and my dad will get along great, actually.” He smiles, poking her cheek.

She swats his hand away, holding back a smile. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”


	9. Epilogue

- _Two years later-_

Ben puts his phone away, wiping his palms on his jeans. He didn’t want anything too crazy, knowing Rey would prefer something simple. Poe picked up his order of flowers, Rey’s favorite. He has to keep pushing Poe’s hands away from his hair, his friend insisting he needs to comb it or style it different. He also critiques the outfit he’s wearing, and he decides to listen to Poe on that at least.   
  


He’s buttoning up his shirt when Poe pats him on the shoulder.

”I accept, by the way.”

Ben raises an eyebrow, “You accept what?”

”Being your best man. As your childhood best friend-“

”I was gonna ask Hux.”

Poe’s mouth drops open, and he huffs.

”You’re gonna ask Hugs? Over me?”

”Poe, I haven’t even asked her to marry me yet. I haven’t thought about who I was gonna ask!”

Poe scoffs, “I have. I’d ask you!”

”You and Finn aren’t even engaged.”

”Still!”

He gets a text from Hux just then, turning away from Poe.

Hux and Rose had been secretly dating for the past two months, and none of them quite sure how they think they’re being subtle.   
  


“They’re gonna be here soon, turn off the lights.”

”This is so exciting! And to think you didn’t want her to move in here.”

”Don’t remind me, I don’t like to think about it.”

He gets another text, but this time from Rey.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun working on this! I think I’ll stick to doing fics on here for now though 😅 Hope you enjoyed, and I’d appreciate any feedback!


End file.
